


In ogni posto comprendere che non passerà.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penso a noi e, per qualche istante, ho la sensazione salire ancora una volta lì, in alto, in quel posto il cui accesso era riservato solo a noi due, io e te, e nessun altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In ogni posto comprendere che non passerà.

Caro Liam,

sono quasi quattro mesi che non ci vediamo, quindi… Come stai? Sai, se fossi tu a pormi questa domanda, non ho la più pallida di idea di quello che potrei rispondere. Forse, ti direi semplicemente che _sto_. Nient’altro.

Sono passati quattro mesi, anche se a me, onestamente, sembra molto di più, da quando ci siamo trovati davanti a quell’ _incrocio_. Ci siamo guardati negli occhi, domandandoci silenziosamente _dove andare_ ma, alla fine di tutto, abbiamo preso due strade differenti: io sono andato a destra, tu a sinistra. Oppure il contrario, come preferisci tu.

Ci siamo divisi perché il nostro, ormai da tempo, non era più quello che si può definire come amore sano. Onestamente, non so nemmeno convinto che il tuo sia stato davvero amore, arrivato a questo punto. Sappi che, in ogni caso, il mio lo è stato. E sappi anche che continua ad esserlo anche adesso che non siamo più niente.

Te le ricordi le nostre promesse, vero? Io sì, tutte. Dalla prima all’ultima. Ed ogni tanto ci ripenso, sai? Quando lo faccio, provo ancora quella sensazione di avere tra le mani quella _vita intera_ che volevo condividere con te. E sono certo che, almeno per un momento, lo hai voluto anche tu.

Ogni tanto penso a noi, mentre sono seduto sul nostro letto. Quel letto che ha conosciuto ogni sfumatura del sentimento che ci teneva uniti. Penso a noi e, per qualche istante, ho la sensazione salire ancora una volta lì, in _alto_ , in quel posto il cui accesso era riservato solo a noi due, io e te, e nessun altro. Sono dell’idea che tu, in quel posto, ci sia rimasto anche quando abbiamo messo la parola fine sopra la nostra storia. Io non lo so dove mi trovo, invece. Forse sono caduto e sono metri e metri più in basso di te; forse sono sul baratro e sto continuamente rischiando di cadere, senza avere _il coraggio di guardare giù_ , per vedere cosa mi attende alla fine del mio salto nel vuoto.

Mi hai sempre detto che non sono bravo ad esprimere a voce i miei sentimenti – come se non lo sapessi, poi – e, credimi, se ti dico che nemmeno scrivendo sono in grado di farlo. La mano che tiene la penna, infatti, sta tremando in maniera oscena e c’è affanno nel mio respiro, mentre i battiti del mio cuore sono aumentati a dismisura.

Ricordi quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta, in quella fredda sera di dicembre, mentre i primi fiocchi di neve dell’anno iniziavano ad attaccare per terra? Ecco. Ora prova a pensare alle condizioni in cui mi hai trovato: seduto per terra, le ginocchia al petto, la testa tra le mani ed un occhio nero, perché avevo appena finito di prenderle. Tu mi hai salvato quella sera. Io ero solo e non avevo nessuno e tu ti sei offerto per aiutarmi. Mi hai fatto alzare da terra, anche se io all’inizio non volevo farlo, dicendomi che, altrimenti, mi sarei buscato quello che tu hai definito come ‘raffreddore memorabile’ – ricordo ancora le tue parole esatte, hai visto? – e poi mi hai abbracciato, come se ci conoscessimo da chissà quanto tempo. Sono scoppiato a piangere a quel contatto perché ho compreso che forse, al mondo, esisteva qualcuno a cui poteva importare qualcosa di me, anche se questo qualcuno non era nient’altro che uno sconosciuto.

 _Lo confesso: non avevo che te_ , Liam. Poi anche tu hai deciso di lasciarmi, abbandonandomi di nuovo a me stesso, come avevano fatto tutti gli altri prima di te. In te, avevo riposto tutte le mie speranze per diventare una persona migliore di quella che ero e che ancora sono. Come posso farlo ora, che tu non sei più al mio fianco? _Come posso anche solo semplicemente pensare di vivere, adesso, solo, senza te?_

Mi manchi, cazzo. Da fare schifo.

Mi mancano i tuoi _sorrisi_ , quelli spontanei, quelli che mi aprivano il cuore e che facevano apparire quelle amorevoli pieghette agli angoli dei suoi occhi.

Mi mancano _tutti i giorni spesi_ insieme.

Mi mancano tutte le _porte_ che ci siamo chiusi in faccia ad ogni nostra litigata, anche quella più stupida e senza senso. L’unica porta di cui non sento assolutamente la mancanza è quella che ti sei chiuso alle spalle quando mi hai lasciato andare.

Le ricordo bene, le tue spalle. Se chiudo gli occhi, riesco ancora a vedere il modo in cui si flettevano quando sollevavi qualcosa di particolarmente pesante, oppure quando facevamo l’amore. Sono una parte di te che mi è sempre piaciuta e che ti ho sempre invidiato, lo sai. Per quanto mi sforzassi – e ancora mi sforzo – con esercizi e quant’altro, non sono mai riuscito ad ottenere delle spalle come le tue, colpa anche della mia struttura ossea, decisamente più gracilina rispetto alla tua.

Sento costantemente la _mancanza del tuo amore_ , ogni giorno un po’ di più. Credevo che si affievolisse pian piano ma, in questi quattro mesi, non ha fatto altro che aumentare. C’è sempre troppo _rumore_ nei giorni che vivo lontano da te, giorni che _proprio non vanno_. C’è rumore, nient’altro. Ed è così perché _ho compreso che, in ogni posto, tutto questo non passerà_.

Ti amo ancora, nonostante tutto.

_E non c’è niente che resiste al mio cuore quando insiste, perché so che tu non passerai mai._

_Zayn_

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata alla canzone “Non passerai” di Marco Mengoni. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaSyMaKmxfY)


End file.
